6th Pennsylvania Reserve Regiment
The 6th Pennsylvania Reserve Regiment also known as the 35th Pennsylvania Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 6th Pennsylvania Reserves was organized in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania and mustered in July 27, 1861 under the command of Colonel W. Wallace Ricketts. The regiment was attached to 3rd Brigade, McCall's Pennsylvania Reserves Division, Army of the Potomac, to March 1862. 3rd Brigade, 2nd Division, I Corps, Army of the Potomac, to April 1862. 3rd Brigade, McCall's Division, Department of the Rappahannock, to June 1862. 3rd Brigade, 3rd Division, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, to July 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, V Corps, to August 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, III Corps, Army of Virginia, to September 1862. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, I Corps, Army of the Potomac, to February 1863. 1st Brigade, Pennsylvania Reserve Division, XXII Corps, Department of Washington, to June 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, V Corps, Army of the Potomac, to June 1864. The 6th Pennsylvania Reserves mustered out June 11, 1864. Detailed service At Camp Biddle, Greencastle, Pa., July 12–22, 1861. Moved to Washington, D.C., July 22. Duty at Tennallytown, Md., July 27 to October 10, 1861, and at Camp Pierpont, near Langley, Va., until March 1862. Expedition to Grinnell's Farm December 6, 1861. Action at Dranesville December 20. Advance on Manassas, Va., March 10–15. 1862. McDowell's advance on Falmouth, Va., April 9–19. Duty at Fredericksburg, Va., until June. Moved to White House June 11–13. Seven Days before Richmond June 25-July 1. Guarding supplies at Tunstall's Station and White House June 26-July 2. At Harrison's Landing until August 16. Movement to join Pope August 16–26. Battle of Gainesville August 28. Battle of Groveton August 29. Second Battle of Bull Run August 30. Maryland Campaign September 6–24. Battle of South Mountain September 14. Battle of Antietam September 16–17. Near Sharpsburg until September 26. Movement to Falmouth, Va., September 26-November 19. Battle of Fredericksburg December 12–15. "Mud March" January 20–24, 1863. Ordered to Washington, D.C., February 6, and duty there and at Alexandria until June 25, 1863. Rejoined the Army of the Potomac in the field. Battle of Gettysburg July 1–3. Pursuit of Lee July 5–24. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Advance to line of the Rappahannock November 7–8. Rappahannock Station November 7. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. Bristoe Station February 1, 1864. Rapidan Campaign May. Battle of the Wilderness May 5–7, Battle of Laurel Hill May 8, Battle of Spotsylvania May 8–12, and Battle of Spotsylvania Court House May 12–21. Assault on the Salient May 12. Harris Farm May 19. North Anna River May 23–26. Jericho Ford May 25. Line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 183 men during service; 3 officers and 107 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 73 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel W. Wallace Ricketts - discharged due to disability February 27, 1862 * Colonel William Sinclair - resigned May 23, 1863 * Colonel Wellington H. Ent Notable members * Assistant Surgeon Joseph K. Corson - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Bristoe Station * Corporal Chester S. Furman, Company A - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg * Sergeant John William Hart, Company D - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg * Sergeant Wallace W. Johnson, Company G - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg * Sergeant George W. Mears, Company A - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg * Corporal James Levi Roush, Company D - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg * Corporal Thadeus S. Smith, Company E - Medal of Honor recipient for action at the Battle of Gettysburg See also * List of Pennsylvania Civil War Units * Pennsylvania in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Hull, Charles T. Monumental Day at Gettysburg of the Sixth Reserves, Pennsylvania Volunteers, Tuesday, September 2, 1890: Biographical Sketches, Speeches, Etc., Etc. (Athens, PA: Gazette Print. and Engraving), 1892. * Turner, George A. Civil War Letters from Soldiers and Citizens of Columbia County, Pennsylvania (New York: American Heritage Custom Pub.), 1996. ;Attribution * External links * 6th Pennsylvania Reserves monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1864 Category:Pennsylvania Civil War regiments